It actually feels good
by wrestlingjesus
Summary: Dolph loves to do anything and everything in bed, just to prove to himself and his partner why he is called the show off. Zack on the other hand is happy with the simple things in life as long as Dolph is the one to do it to him. However, Dolph finally convinced Zack to take the reigns this time. really NC-17 but M works also.


I had taken some convincing and a few beers to get him to go along with the idea but it worked and Zack caved into Dolph's pleads. Zack was never one for taking the reigns when in the bedroom, he was naturally submissive and was okay with letting Dolph do whatever he wanted to him. Tonight however Dolph wanted to take the night off, let Zack do the work for a while. Weary at first the younger man accepted with caution.

"What if you don't enjoy it?", he questioned, looking towards Dolph who smirked and shook his head,

"Trust me, I will, I love you so I'm sure I'll enjoy every second of it", Dolph assured his boyfriend, nuzzling Zack's neck then reaching down and squeezing his semi hard cock, "I swear I'll enjoy it", he added as he felt the cock in his hand begin to stiffen, he knew it wouldn't be long until he had his way, Zack was such a push over anyway and when he was turned on he'd do just about anything.

"I mean.. w-we can always try something new", Zack swallowed hard.

Dolph face lit up and he pulled Zack's face close to his, kissing him passionately and massaging the clothed cock, making the younger male whine against the kiss, "I knew you'd see things my way."

It didn't take long for both men to work each other's clothes off and have them in a pile on the floor. Zack's breath was shaking as he laid open mouth kisses down the spine of his lover, sucking and biting in spots leaving red marks in his path, pushing himself off the mattress each time he kissed lower and lower on Dolph's back. Stopping at Dolph's crack and slowly looked up at his boyfriend,

"I'm waiting", he husked out, pushing himself back a little.

Taking the hint Zack took both of Dolph's meaty ass cheeks in his hands and spread them apart, revealing the tight, hairless pucker, just waiting for Zack to take it. Slowly leaning in and lightly licking a few times, gaining moans of approval from the older man, Zack finally dove in, burying his face in between two tones cheeks, tongue fucking his lover.

"Oh god, feels so good...", Dolph whined out, pushing himself back against Zack's face, groaning as the stubble on his boyfriend's face rub against his ass. Clenching a fist full of bed sheets, burying his head into the pillow so his back would arch better. Dolph's cries were less then silent the more he was pushed open and the wet, slurping sounds that came from Zack almost sent him over the edge.

Zack continued to devour his lover, the noises coming from the older man making his already fully erect cock ache and twitch away, it was too much for Zack, he pulled himself away from the loosened muscle. Dolph whined in disapproval and started to turn his head, he was stopped by a large hand and was pushed forcefully back onto the pillow, a low growl coming from the bottom of his throat.

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you", Zack assured Dolph, getting himself back to his knees behind the other man, without any further warning Zack drove his entire length into Dolph's waiting hole, both men whined out simultaneously. After giving each other a few seconds to adjust to the sudden penetration Zack gave Dolph's ass a sharp slap, making Dolph yelp in pain. He pulled out, agonizingly slow until just the tip of him was still in Dolph, laying another harsh slap against Dolph's ass and smirking at the whimper that came from him.

Over two dozen harsh slaps later Dolph's ass had large hand shaped welts on either side and was a bright shade of red, he knew it would bruise, but he didn't care, this was a side of Zack he never thought he'd get to see. As Zack continued to abuse his boyfriend's sensitive ass, he noticed that the moans of pleasure became cries and yelp, making him slow down.

"Don't you dare stop", Dolph managed through gritted teeth.

The younger man listened to the command and tightly gripped Dolph's hips, then forced him back against his cock. It didn't take long for Zack to be ramming into Dolph, and Dolph to have tears running down his cheeks as he was nearly ripped in half by Zack's huge cock, the usual loud mouthed man was reduced to incoherent whimpers, the only thing holding him up was Zack's hands.

"you gonna come for me?", Zack asked, pushing himself back into Dolph.

That was all it took, Dolph exploded in a loud cry, cumming all over the bed sheets, and his body went limp, Zack followed right after, one last thrust and he released into his lover's waiting hole, riding out his own orgasm. He pulled his limp dick out of Dolph's hole and rolled over next to him, panting heavily as he cut his eyes towards his boyfriend who was barely awake.

"I do good?", he asked with a lazy grin.

"so much better than I thought, I might let you do this more often, babe", Dolph mumbled, Zack shook his head and pulled his boyfriend closer to him, burying his face in the crook of Dolph's neck.

"Whatever you say baby", he said, as the sound of Dolph's light snored filled the room, Zack wasn't far behind him to fall asleep, wrapping his legs around Dolph's waist as he drifted into sleep.


End file.
